


Answer the phone

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Post Fight, Song Inspired, its by sugar ray, kind of angst, never got a of radio play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Matt trying to get a hold of Jimmy after a fight.





	Answer the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Other story from live journal. Though this was written after Jimmy died. Of course I dont own any one and this never happened.

Matt was pacing in living room with the phone in his hand, as he listen to ring on the other end. That's all he heard today was the ringing and Jimmy's voice mail greeting. Matt rubbed his eyes how on earth did this happen? One minute him and Jimmy were laughing, and kissing each other, then they were screaming at each other. If Matt was honest with himself, he already knew the answer.

Jimmy was always a flirt, and knowing Jimmy for years he'd pretty stupid not to know. But knowing and seeing are completely different things. He couldn't believe that Jimmy was flirting right in front of him. Ideal a cool head would have prevail that Jimmy was being Jimmy and that was all. But the M.Shadow personality kicked in and starting flirting with the guy in front of him. Matt had no attraction to this man, he just wanted Jimmy to know that two could play this game, Well Jimmy saw Matt and stopped what he was doing. Jimmy marched right up to Matt tapping him on the shoulder saying that they had leave that Mic had called. That had been always been their code word to leave party when things were about to get ugly.

 

So Matt left with Jimmy and as soon as they were in the car, the yelling began. Matt couldn't remember what all was said, the main geest was that he called Jimmy a slut. While Jimmy called Matt a pig, saying Matt couldn't;t do better than Jimmy. While Matt said that he could do much better and that what he was going to do. By this time they had reached Jimmy's house, who had jumped out of the car and slammed the door so hard the car shook. Matt had peeled out of the driveway and waited for Jimmy call.

 

Though that was about three days ago, and Matt had been calling for what seemed like an eternity. Leaving all kinds on messages from how he was sorry, that he just wanted to talk, that he missed Jimmy etc etc. The voice mail came on again " Jimmy its Matt again. I know you're home just answer your phone please." Matt had hoped he hadn't sounded too whiny. He stared at the phone to see if he could will Jimmy to call. After 15 minutes of nothing, Matt grabbed his keys and headed out. He only had one thing to get before heading over to Jimmy's place. About an hour later Matt was banging on Jimmy's front door. Not caring if the neighbors heard or if his fist became bloody Matt wasn't;t leaving till he at least saw Jimmy.

 

It seemed like it took forever but Jimmy final opened the door. Matt could smell the cigarette smoke waifing off Jimmy, and see how dark his eyes were. The eyes only got that dark when Jimmy was anger, Matt always thought Jimmy looked gorgeous when pissed off.  
it was never fun being on the the receiving end of that anger though. Before saying anything Matt handed Jimmy a single rose, not a typical red rose but deep purple rose. Like Matt had given Jimmy so many years ago. As Jimmy grabbed for the rose, a brief smile cracked on his face before he went back to the sullen look.

 

" I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean anything of those things I said. I don;t want anyone else, I don't need anyone but you." Matt spouted out. He could have mental slapped himself, he was trying to sound smooth not dorky. Taking a deep breath Matt started again.

 

" There is no one better than you Jimmy, at least to me anyway. I'm so sorry and I love you so much. Can I please come in and talk?" Matt pleaded .

 

Silently Jimmy stepped back into the house leaving the door open. Matt took that as he's cue to enter. As he walked inside he hoped things could be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the song is Answer the phone, and i thought purple rose suited these boys better. Comments are candy


End file.
